The Bending And The Magic
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Tritannus conquer to oceans of Avatar World and cause a pollution to make the sea monsters.The Winx and Team Avatar can stop it or the sea monsters that curse by Tritannus will defeated them?
1. The Sea Monsters

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 1 The Sea Monsters

"The gate to the ocean of Avatar World."Said Tritannus

"C'mon Icy."Said Tritannus

"Okay let's go girls."Said Icy

Tritannus,the Trix and the mutated tritons are come to the ocean near the Fire Nation and change on a Sealguana into a monster and rampage. Later they're go to the Northern Water

Tribe and change a Turtel seal into a monster.

"AHHHH!Aww!no my power is gone again back to Earth and get the pollution."Said Tritannus

At the Jang Hui village...

"ROAR!"

"AHHHH!What's that?!"Screamed Little boy

"I don't know."Said Dock

The sealguana monster break many of bridge and destroy many house and dive back into deep river.

At Northern Water Tribe...

"What's going on?"Asked Pakku

"THE MONSTER!"Screamed Sangok

"BOOM!"

The turtle seal monster attack the ice wall and break it and swim in to the city and

destroy everything in it path and dive back into the deep sea.

At Alfea...

"Bloom!Girls!"Screamed Aisha

"Aisha what's going on?"Asked Stella

"My soldier that's my father send to spy on Tritannus tell that's he and the Trix go Planet

of the benders."Said Aisha

"The Planet of the benders?"Asked Tecna

"Yes."Said Aisha

"Go to asked Miss Faragonda where is it."Said Bloom

Later...

"It's called the Avatar World after the protector of it called Avatar the spirit of the

Planet."Said Miss Faragonda

"The Avatar?"Asked Flora

"The Avatar is the master of all four elements."Said Miss Faragonda

"And the Planet is have four countries Water Tribe,Earth Kingdom,Fire Nation and

Air Nomads."Said Miss Faragonda

"I don't know who is the Avatar of this time but I heard from Fortress Of Light that he's stop the Hundred Year War."Said Miss Faragonda

"The Hundred Year War?"Asked everyone in Winx

"I don't know who is the Firelord who start it but it was end now."Said Miss Faragonda

"The Firelord?"Asked Bloom

"The Firelord is the ruler of the Fire Nation."Said Miss Faragonda

"And now Tritannus caused a pollution that Planet."Said Aisha

"Okay Winx let's go!"Said Bloom 


	2. Welcome To Ba Sing Se

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 2 Welcome To Ba Sing Se

"Okay the portal will send us to capital city of Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Se."Said Stella

"Now we're here at Ba Sing Se. And first change our clothes in a chinese style."Said Stella

"And translated the language to we will understand the people."Said Tecna

"Wow!it's so beautiful."Said Musa

"Okay let's find the Avatar Miss Faragonda said he's the last airbender."Said Bloom

The winx search everywhere in the Ba Sing Se and fianlly they're go to jasmine dragon

tea shop.

"I'm tired."Said Stella

"Me too."Said Aisha

"Me three."Said Flora

"6 hot-green tea."Said Bloom

"Bloom look that's the Avatar."Said Aisha

"How do you know?"Asked Stella

"Look he's wear the cloth like airbender."Said Aisha

Bloom,Stella and Aisha walked to Avatar.

"Um hi my name's Bloom and this is my friends Stella and Aisha. We're need you to help us."Said Bloom

"I'm Avatar Aang and this is my girlfriend Katara and her brother Sokka. And this is Toph

the greatest earthbender of all time."Said Aang

The Winx explain about their adventure beated the Trix,defeated Lord Darkar,destroyed Valtor and frozen the Wizards of the Black Circle in the Omega Dimension.

"Wow that's amazing!"Said Katara

"And why you need us to help."Toph

"Aisha cousin Tritannus he was conquer every Infinite Oceans in the dimension and he was

conquer your Planet too now."Said Flora

"Avatar Aang!"Shouted The soldier from the Fire Nation.

"Firelord Zuko want you and your friends to go to Jang Hui."Said The soldier

"What!why?"Asked Katara

"The Jang Hui village is attacked by a monster."Said The soldier

"That's mean Tritannus was come and change some normal animal into a monster by his pollution."Said Aisha 


	3. Monster Of Jang Hui Village

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 3 Monster Of Jang Hui Village

The Winx and Team Avatar go to Fire Nation royal palace.

"Wow!it's so beautiful."Said Flora

"I like it!"Said Stella

"Aang."Said Zuko

"Girls this is Firelord Zuko and his girlfriend Mai."Said Aang

"Your majesty I'm princess of Bloom of Sparks."Said Bloom

"I'm Stella the princess of Solaria."Said Stella

"I'm Aisha the princess of Andros."Said Aisha

"I'm Flora."Said Flora

"I'm Musa."Said Musa

"I'm Tecna."Said Tecna

"the Jang Hui village is attacked by a sea monster. I send my soldeirs to defeated it but it killed all of them."Said Zuko

"Now we need you to defeated it."Said Zuko

The Winx and Team Avatar go to Jang Hui village.

"Hey Dock."Said Sokka

"I'm not Dock I'm Bushi."Said Dock

"He's think he's 3 people Dock/Xu/Bushi."Said Aang

"This guy is crazy."Said Stella

"Firelord Zuko send us here to defeat the sea monster."Said Katara

"We don't know when it will come you must prepare yourself every minute."Said Dock

"Okay guys go around the village to see when it come."Said Sokka

One hour later...

"BOOM!"

"It's coming!"Said Katara

"ROAR!"

"What in the world is that?"Asked Musa

"The Sealguana a normal sea creature at the coast of Fire Nation."Said Katara

"But caused by pollution and turn it into a monster."Said Aisha

Aang Firer Air Blast to it but the monster is too big and it use fire breath to attack Aang

and this make Katara angry she's created a Iceberg Spikes and shoot it to the monster and hurt it.

"ROARRR!"

"Winx transfrom HARMONIX."Said Bloom

"Stella you and FLora go to help Katara and Aang."Said Bloom

"Okay Bloom."Said Stella

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's fire it to the monster.

"Strom Of Number."Said Tecna and she's fire it to the monster.

"Power Whirl."Said Aisha

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she shoot it to the monster.

The monster is very angry and use it tail hit to Aisha and she's fall.

Katara use healing power to healing Aang.

"Wow that's increadible!"Said Flora

"So great what is it?"Asked Stella

"The healing power of the waterbender."Said

"Stella LOOK!"Said Flora

"Aisha!"Screamed Stella and she's flying and catch her.

"I got you now."Said Stella

"Katara can you heal her."Asked Flora

"Yes I can."Said Katara

"Umm what's happened?"Asked Aisha

"Katara healing you."Said Stella

"Wow can you teach me to do that?"Asked Aisha

"Sure but after finish this."Said Katara

"Aang are you okay?"Asked Katara

"I'm fine now."Said Aang

"Girls get out."Said Aang and he's created Tsunami and throw it to Sealguana monster and

killed it.

"We did it!"Said Stella

"Avatar Aang a message from the Southern Water Tribe."Said The soldier

"Firelord has this one and he's prepare the ship with the soldiers from the Southern Raider

for all of you."Said The soldier

"Go back to the palace."Said Aang

"Umm where's the Southern Water Tribe?"Asked Stella

"At the South Pole and it home of me and my brother."Said Katara

"Next place Southerm Water Tribe."Said Bloom 


	4. Monster Of The Southern Water Tribe

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 4 Monster Of The Southern Water Tribe

The Winx,Team Avatar and the Southern Raider go to Southern Water Tribe.

Between when they're go to Southern Water Tribe Katara teach Aisha to use waterbending and

Aang teaches Bloom and Stella to use firebending and the Dancing Dragon.

"Good job Bloom you too Stella."Said Aang

"I think you will be a great waterbender Aisha."Asid Katara

"Thanks Katara."Said Aisha

30 minutes later...

"Look!it's Tritannus!"Said Aisha

"And his mutated tritons."Said Stella

"The Winx."Said Tritannus

"Winx transfrom HARMORNIX."Said Bloom

"Give up Tritannus."Said Flora

"Why would you don't worry about that village the Trix and the sea monster

are attacked it."Said Tritannus

"The Southern Raider can't defeated them alone we gotta help them."Said Musa

"Icy the Winx are go straight to you now."Said Tritannus

"Understand girls let's go."Said Icy

The Trix are fly go to Tritannus and go back to Andros.

"The Trix are gone now only the sea monster that live here."Said Tecna

"ROARRR!"

"What's that?!"Asked Stella

"A tiger seal."Said Katara

"A tiger seal monster."Said Aisha

"Aisha are you ready to use new technique?"Asked Katara

"Yes."Said Aisha

Katara and Aisha create Water Drill and throw it to tiger seal and dive into the deep sea

and jump out and crash the the ground and use water breath to attack and hit Aang firer

Air Blast to it and Tecna shoot Strom of Number to it and Katara and Aisha imprisoned

tiger seal monster into Ice Prison.

"We did it!"Said Aisha

"You did it Katara!."Said Aang

"You are really great waterbernder."Said Stella

"And I know you and Bloom will be the great firebenders."Said Aisha 


	5. Monster Of The Northern Water Tribe

The crossover story of Winx Club and Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 5 Monster Of The Northern Water Tribe

Back to the Fire Nation...

"Aang."Said Zuko

"Zuko what's happened?"Asked Aang

"This is a message for you from the Northern Water Tribe."Said Zuko

"Okay let's go."Said Aang

"Winx transfrom HARMONIX"Said Bloom

2 hours later...

"Welcome to the Nothern Water Tribe."Said Katara

"Wow wall is created from ice so cool."Said Stella

"A what's that can make a big hole like that?"Asked Bloom

"I don't know."Said Toph

"Maybe it's will be the animal that curse by Tritannus."Said Musa

"Katara!"Shouted Pakku

"Grandpa!"Shouted Katara

"Katara. Avatar Aang it's honor to meet you again."Said Pakku

"Grandpa this is the Winx they're come to help us."Said Katara

"I'm Bloom the princess of Sparks."Said Bloom

"I'm Stella the princess of Solaria."Said Stella

"I'm Aisha the princess of Andros."Said Aisha

"I'm Flora."Said Flora

"I'm Musa."Said Musa

"I'm Tecna."Said Tecna

"So a monster?"Asked Sokka

"BOOM!"

"ROARRRR!"

"A turtle seal monster!"Said Aang

"Woah it's very BIG!"Screamed Sokka

"I think it's wieght is 15 ton and hieght is 65 ft."Said Tecna

"So how could we defeated it?"Asked Sokka

"Don't look at me I'm earthbender not a snowbender."Said Toph

"Hey you monster follow us."Said Musa

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's fire it to the monster.

"Strom Of Number."Said Tecna and she's fire it to the monster.

"ROARRR!"

Katara and Aisha use Mass Freeze to freeze the water around the turtle seal monster. Aang,

Bloom and Stella Charged Attacks and combined to the tutle seal monsters and killed it.

"Wow that's amazing!"Said Musa

"Yay!we did it!"Said Stella

"Thanks for rhe help."Said Aang

"Okay we're gotta go back now."Said Bloom

"Oh and say to goodbye to Firelord Zuko."Said Bloom

The Winx say goodbye to Team Avatar and go back to Alfea. 


End file.
